AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!
The day has finally come!!! Spike Chunsoft let me play AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES! Watch me play through some of the Investigation part! Things...got a little crazy at the end, I don't know if I'm okay with it, my memory's a little fuzzy though, lol. Be sure to pre-order for PlayStation 4/Nintendo Switch/Steam (PC)! ''-A-set'' "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 10th A-set video in the series, and the 16th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【ゲーム実況】発売前の『AI:ソムニウムファイル』をプレイしてみた！！【あせとん】 (jikkyō hatsubai mae no “AI: Somuniumufairu” o purei shite mita! ! Aseton) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【遊戲實況】試玩發售前的遊戲新作《AI：夢境檔案》！！【賽特兒】 (zìmùshíkuàng shì wán fāshòu qián de yóuxì xīnzuò “AI: Mèngjìng dǎng'àn”!!tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set doing her usual intro for her videos, as she approaches the camera. She reveals that she'll be premiering gameplay footage for an unreleased Spike Chunsoft game, given to her in advance. After congratulating Kotaro Uchikoshi on his work with the game, she excitedly loads the game up. The game's home screen loads up, and A-set tries to read the game's title, ''AI: The Somnium Files''. At first she says "A.I.", but then realizes it's supposed to be spelled "eye". Her copy of the game is for PlayStation 4, but she also mentions that it will also be releasing on Nintendo Switch and Steam. And with that, a file is loaded up. A loading screen for Akihabara shows up, with an image of the area, the title "Sunfish Pocket" at the top, and the time "Sunday" at the bottom. A-set recognizes this place, mentioning how the building on screen is where the Sunfish Pocket is located, the maid café she used to work at (a popup appears reminding the audience of the "Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!" video released a while ago). She remembers how Spike Chunsoft told her about adding Sunfish Pocket into the game itself, and she relishes on the idea of a familiar place being featured in a game. The maid café area loads up, several patrons located inside, as a "handsome man" walks into the establishment through the double door. A "mer-maid" staff approaches this man to welcome him in. Mermaid: Welcome home, Sea King! Suddenly, A-set recognizes the mermaid attendant as her friend Amame. A-set is left shocked at this revelation. Date: Sea King...? Mermaid: Oh giggles, is this your first time here? A-set is also struck with a wave of deja vu, as if she's seen the man before. Either way, she determines that the "handsome man" is the game's protagonist. Date: Sorry, I'm not here as a customer. Date: I need to talk to someone about something. The protagonist looks around the establishment looking for a person, with the camera panning around the room, and that's where A-set suddenly recognizes one of the characters all the way at the back of the room: Ota Matsushita. Date: Geez, kid... She's shocked at seeing Ota inside the game. Date: Excuse me. Mermaid: Oh, Sir, w-wait a minute! She wonders if Ota debuted as an actor, and at first she's happy about this news. But then she becomes sad at learning that he never told her this information before. Ota: Date... And then, she gets mad at him for not mentioning anything about his new gig. With that, the investigation segment begins and A-set is free to inspect her environment and ask questions to the characters around her. She moves the reticle over to Amame, and she's given the 3 talking options of "Introductions", "Is Renju here?", and "What's the 'Sea King'?"; she decides to start with the introductions. Date: By the way, I didn't introduce myself yet. Date: I'm Kaname Date, of the Metropolitan Police Department. Here, she learns that the "handsome man"'s name is Kaname Date, and chimes on how he looks like a detective. Mermaid: You're a detective?! Date: Something like that. She wonders whether Date is on a case when she notices an extra option by the reticle on Amame, "X-ray". Wondering if this is an X-ray vision function, and if it would let he see through objects, A-set gets worked up at the idea of seeing through Amame's clothes with this function, stating that this is Adults Only content and chastising Uchikoshi for giving her this function. And immediately after saying that........ she selects the X-ray function. It turns out the function lets her see the skeletal framework of Amame's game model. A-set is disappointed at this discovery, even if she was expecting this result. Gathering the information she learned, A-set determines that Date is the player character, and that, through him, you are investigating a case, and so she begins inspecting her environment. She selects a chair from the nearby table, which sparks a funny conversation between the characters: Mermaid: What kind of furniture can you drink? Ota: Um, a "light" beer? A-set agrees with Ota's answer to Amame's joke. Mermaid: Nope! Date: ...Rice? Mermaid: You can't drink rice... She laughs at the remark Amame gives to Date's answer. Mermaid: The answer is "liquified leather sofa"! Ota: How would anyone ever guess that? Date: Can you even drink that? Once that's done, A-set takes a look at the menu for the restaurant. The cafe's menu. "Option Ahhhn: 2,000 yen."She finds the secret menu on the paper. And what is "Ahhhn"? This gives her nostalgia from the days she used to work there. Afterwards, Ota orders the "Ahhhn" option for Amame, at which she gives him a spoonful of rice omelet to his mouth. A-set scolds Ota for enjoying this and declares him the culprit, based entirely on a "suspicious" smirk. That's when she realizes that she has no idea what case the game is even following. A map is loaded up that shows different locations on a map, which are: Sejima Residence, Marble, Sagan Residence, Lemniscate, and Cold Storage Warehouse. A-set decides to simply forget about Ota and heads out to another location, choosing the Cold Storage Warehouse as her next destination. An intense sequence begins as a car drives by a highway at night, with serious, tense music playing in the background, accompanied by A-set singing a jingle happily. Inside the car, Date is sitting on the driver seat, while a woman sits on the passenger seat. Date: What's our ETA? Aiba: Our destination is far from here. She wonders if the woman is supposed to be transparent, as her entire body is see-through. Aiba: 20 minutes, at the fastest. Date: Please, please let me make it in time! Either way, while she's excited by the tension and wonder at what's about to happen, a new loading screen appears, this time showing the Cold Storage Warehouse in the background as the title "Harbor Warehouse District" appears on the top and the time "Monday 3:35am" appears on the bottom. The car arrives at the Warehouse, and Date dives right out and heads inside the building. Once inside, he takes out his Voltaic Versatile Gun and walks slowly inside. A strange machine is seen to the side as it makes some noise, with a figure in a bloody polar bear outfit alongside it, but the screen seems to be focused on something at the back of the room. It's the body of A-set herself, lying on the floor within the game itself. A white cloth or tarp is laid on top of her waist, the middle of it stained in blood and pulled down by gravity, as if there's empty space at her stomach area. A close-up at the in-game A-set's face reveals she's dead: her skin is pale white, her mouth is left agape, and her right eye is dim and lacking color; her left eye is missing, leaving behind a cavity with blood pouring down her cheek. The A-set playing the game is left speechless at the sight, confused as to why she's represented inside the game as a dead body. Focusing on the machine at the center, it appears to be a saw-blade machine with a wide table next to it. The machine is activated and the saw-blade had been lowered to the table, where the person in the polar bear costume is laying down, the saw ripping through their stomach. Shocked at this, Date approaches the machine slowly, and turns it off, raising the blade. A wide shot reveals tall empty warehouse racks along the walls, a hook dangling from the ceiling, a frozen forklift to the side, a camera on a tripod aimed directly at the costumed body, and a small table with a laptop set up. Date approaches the costumed body and removes the headpiece, revealing a very familiar individual under the mask. Date: Ota...///{‡«]]]----------- New Information Learned * Kotaro Uchikoshi and Spike Chunsoft created the game ''AI: The Somnium Files'', and it exists within the context of the Lemniscate YouTube series in some way. * A-set owns a PlayStation 4, as it's the console she uses to play AI: The Somnium Files. It's possible she plays Zanki Zero: Last Beginning on her PS4 as well. * One of the selectable areas in AI is Sunfish Pocket, found within Akihabara. Based on the way the loading screen appears (especially compared to the Harbor Warehouse District one), Akihabara is not an explorable area outside the maid café. * A certain portion of the game will have Kaname Date visiting the Sunfish Pocket on a Sunday. * The blue-haired mermaid staff member at Sunfish Pocket (who previously appeared in "Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!") is named Amame. A-set seems to know Amame personally, due to her past work at the café. * Mermaid staff refer to their customers as "Sea King". * Kaname Date looks familiar to A-set in some way, giving her a sense of deja vu. * Despite being aware that Sunfish Pocket would be featured in the game, A-set was not told that her friend Amame and Ota would be featured in the game as well. It's implied on To-Witter that Ota himself wasn't aware of his likeness being used in the game either. * Date has an X-ray function that allows him to see the skeletal framework of any person. Before finding this out, A-set chastises Uchikoshi for implementing an "Adults Only" feature like this, despite shamelessly attempting this so-called AO feature on her ex-co-worker. * Amame seems to make different types of jokes to her patrons. * The café has a secret menu, where at least one of the items is the "Option Ahhhn". For 2,000 yen, customers may have their service mermaid spoon-feed them food directly. Ota seems to enjoy this special order from the menu. * Different locations on the Tokyo map can be selected on the spot. However, not every location is available at once. * Date can see AI-Ball in her human form as a hologram when driving his car. * A portion of the game will have Date rushing over to the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse on an early Monday morning, trying to save Iris Sagan from death. * Much like with Amame and Ota, A-set had no idea she would be featured in the game, let alone appear as a dead body. * This final segment appears to be a continuation from what was shown in the video "rw nw prt m hrw", where A-set was strapped to a table (while still alive) with her left eye missing, as the Bloody Polar Bear approached the machine and activated the saw-blade on her. The original footage obscured A-set's actual moment of death, leading to many speculations, but this scene shows the now-dead A-set as she lays on the floor cut in half and covered in blood. Likewise, nearby, the body of Ota Matsushita is found, killed in the same manner, and placed inside the Polar Bear suit. * The end of this video has strange visual glitches, which matches that with the strange glitches associated with the Secret Society NAIXATLOZ and with A-set's impostor in previous videos (from "There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!" to "This Is Your Idol"). Featured Characters Featured * A-set * Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) * Spike Chunsoft staff (mentioned) * Characters in the game: ** Kaname Date ** Amame Doi ** Ota Matsushita † ** Renju Okiura (mentioned) ** Boss (background) ** AI-Ball ** Bloody Polar Bear (alluded to) ** Iris Sagan † Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District ** Locations in the game: *** Chiyoda District **** Sunfish Pocket, Akihabara District **** Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki ***** Boss's Office (background) *** Minato District **** Sejima Residence, Azabu District (map) **** Central Hospital, Toranomon District (map) (Japanese) *** Golden Yokocho, Shinjuku District **** Marble (map) (English) *** Meguro, Meguro District **** Sagan Residence (map) (English) *** Shibuya District **** Lemniscate Entertainment Offices (map) (English) *** Higashishinagawa, Shinagawa District **** Matsushita Diner (map) (Japanese) *** Koto District **** Date Residence, Toyosu District (map) (Japanese) **** Harbor Warehouse District, Ariake District ***** Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * A billboard with an advertisement for one of Kotaro Uchikoshi's previous work, 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors (the first game in the Zero Escape series) can be seen in Akihabara. * When A-set is selecting what location to go to in the map, you can actually see in the background that it's not the same scene as the one at the Sunfish Pocket with Ota Matsushita and Amame Doi. Instead, it's at Boss's Office, with Boss standing in the center. * The Japanese version of the video holds some minor differences. These include: ** The home screen between videos is different. In the Japanese version, there's a lack of a QUIT option, while the English one has it. It may be that the English video's game footage was recorded from Steam instead of a Playstation 4. ** The option to ask "Is Renju here?" is not available in the Japanese video. Most likely the option was already used and was cut in editing. ** The camera angles are slightly different due to different player inputs. ** The joke Amame says is different. See below for more detail. ** The map selection screen holds the biggest difference between versions. In English, the locations available in order are: Sejima Residence, Marble, Sagan Residence, Lemniscate, and Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. In Japanese, the locations in order are: the Cold Storage Warehouse, Matsushita Diner, Sejima Residence, Central Hospital, and the Date Residence. * The riddle Amame gives to Ota and Date is based around a Japanese pun, wherein she asks them "What kind of chair can you drink?", in which the word "chair" is pronounced "isu". As such, the riddle is based on saying drinks that contain the word "isu" in the name. The answer Amame was looking for was "synthetic sake" [gouseishu], which Ota comments is too difficult to guess. The answer Ota gives is "ice cream" [aisu], which Amame says it's wrong. The answer Date gives, oddly enough, is still "rice" [raisu], resulting in the same remark from Amame; this is the only part of the joke that remains unchanged, aside from the basic setup of the question.